Where Are We?
by NakaKitty
Summary: Typical story about a girl and her cousin that fall down a well to be teleported to Naruto's world... ok, not so typical.
1. Chapter 1

There are all those jokes about people not being able to look in the mirror. It could be because they didn't like the reflection, or maybe they were afraid of the monsters said to lurk behind it. Ame now understood the feeling that was described, she never considered herself beautiful in anyway, but she couldn't stand her face anymore. Her blonde hair was an obvious reminder of her siblings, and her face was an exact replica of her mother's. But the real reason she can't gaze in a mirror, is her eyes.

Eyes are said to be the gateway into the soul, and staring into her pale grey eyes, she loses the façade she had worked so hard to build up. The lies that she told herself crumble because the pain and emptiness are extremely obvious. Her family trait was her almond shaped, beautiful eyes, and as such, were a constant reminder of what she had lost.

Ame had just attended a mass funeral for her mother and brothers. As soon as she got back to Missouri, she would attend the one for her father and sister. Her whole family had been killed, murdered. The event had taken place a few weeks ago and she was staying with her newly orphaned cousin, Dimitri. Both were under age, but in the small town, Tyler, TX, police were scarce. Add in the fact that they lived 10 miles from the nearest town, and the neighbors were at least 5 miles away, and you get such results.

Dimitri and Ame were walking in their great-grandfather's land. Their family had been farmers for generations and the amount of land had snowballed from a small plot to thousands of acres. Ame pulled her newly dyed black hair from her sweating neck and tied it into a messy bun. She looked to her 17 year old cousin and sighed. They had just finished talking about the funeral and had settled into a calm silence.

A well appeared in the middle of the cattle field as if by magic, neither had noticed anything but grass and the occasional tree in over 20 minutes, and Ame was drawn to the new distraction. The 16 year old had a wicked curse of curiosity that rivaled even Pandora's. Dimitri struggled to keep up with her lean body as he followed her.

As they drew closer, Ame saw an inscription on the well wall, "It says, 'This is a portal and can take you anywhere, one way. Only a toll can activate…' It cuts off. I wonder how this works." She leaned over the opening and couldn't see a bottom, just a long, dark shaft.

Dimitri pulled her back before the clumsy girl could fall in and said, "It's a well, Ame. There is no way it can take you anywhere. You'll jump down and break your neck or drown." He was more of a close-minded, mature adult than the teen he was supposed to be.

Ame frowned at him, "We might as well try, any place is better than here. If you don't believe in it, then there is no harm in trying." She had broken free and sat on the edge of the well, twirling a quarter between her fingers. "What do you say? Give it a try? You have to believe in SOMETHING!"

"But, it reads, 'One way.' That means we can't get back. What if you don't like where you end up?" Dimitri reasoned. He had a smug look on his face as he tried to snatch the coin. Ame quickly dropped the coin into the well and smirked when there was no sound of a landing.

"Then we will go somewhere that we KNOW we will enjoy." She argued. "HEY! What about Naruto? We could be ninjas and have powers and such! It could be fun!"

"Listen Ame, I played along with your game. I'm done. WE aren't going anywhere. I am going home and I suggest that you follow suit." Dimitri knew something was wrong immediately, Ame hadn't continued arguing. In fact, she hadn't replied at all. He spun around, but she was nowhere in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri ran back to the well and yelled down the shaft, "Ame!" His echo was the only reply. "Hang on! I'll go get help!" He ran the five miles back to the house and called the police. As previously stated, there are very few police available in this small town, and he was left listening to the phone ringing.

He tossed the receiver into its cradle and ran to the nearby stable. Horses neighed, begging to be ridden, as he clamored into the supplies stall. His normal grace had been forgotten in his frantic race to find Ame. Dimitri swiftly grabbed the rope and securing rods from the wall and rushed back to the well.

"Ame!" He yelled down the hole. "Ame, are you there?" Still, he received no reply. He tied one end of the rope around a rod and buried it in the hard ground. Then he dropped the other end down the inside of the shaft. As he climbed down, he noticed that the light at the top was getting farther away, but the end was coming no closer. In fact, there was a curious light below him and it was getting smaller, as if farther away. He assumed the light was the reflection off the water, but why was it shrinking? One misstep later and he found himself hurdling down towards the light. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his impending doom, but as he felt the coolness of water, everything went black.

When Dimitri woke up, he first noticed that he was in a forest. The air was a bit humid, but nothing compared to the blistering Texas sun. Then he noticed Ame, she was bleeding heavily from many cuts all over her body, a small pool had already been formed around her unconscious body.

"I must get her to a hospital," Thought Dimitri. He picked her up and ran until he found a dirt road that led to a village with a big gate. "What's this? 'Konohagakure.' Where the hell are we?"Dimitri started to walk as Ame began weighing down his already exhausted arms. "It must be... No, that's crazy Dimitri, focus on getting Ame help, and find out where you are later."

When he noticed men standing outside the gate, he surged forward, but then he fell back as he saw their weapons. "Help! Sir, please help me!" Dimitri's voice rang through the trees, catching the attention of the guards.

One guard ran to him and, glancing over the injured girl, yelled back to his superiors, "Captain! This girl is in serious need of medical attention!" Dimitri struggled as the man took Ame from his arms. "No! You can't take her! Give her back!" Despite his protests they brought him to his knees and knocked him unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri woke only to be blinded by the bright lights of a hospital room. "Was it all a dream?" he thought to himself. He sat up in the bed and swooned as his head began to pound. Putting his hand to the back of his head, where the pain radiated from, he felt a wet cloth. His fingers had turned a dark red. It was then that it clicked. The wetness was _blood_ and he hadn't been dreaming.

Ignoring the sick feeling, he turned his head side to side attempting to get an idea of where they were. No, not they, _he._ Ame was still missing, he had seen her taken away and was hit by the strong guards. He shook terribly as he stood and stumbled to the door. Dismayed, Dimitri found the door to be locked as he had expected, but had otherwise hoped. Even as he pushed with all of his might, the door would not budge. Dimitri had a thought and lay back in the bed and pressed the nurse button on his bed.

The pink-haired nurse rushed into his room in a huff. "WHAT?" she screamed at him. She quickly realized her mistake and apologized profusely while blushing. "I'm sorry, sir. I am the only nurse on duty and today has been busy with teams returning from missions. What do you need?" She had begun to adjust his bed covers and change the bandage on his head. Dimitri watched her skilled hands on the bed, and then felt their gentle touch against his pounding skull.

Pulling himself away from her, he asked, "Where is Ame?" He could tell she didn't have any idea whom he was referring to. "The girl, she came in with me. At least I think she did. She was badly hurt and the guards took her from me before hitting me."

"She is in surgery currently, our best doctors are attempting to find the source of the blood and cure it." She smiled encouragingly before continuing, "My name is Sakura. I will be attending you while you stay here Mr. Bliss."

Dimitri was shocked that she knew his name, but more than that, he realized that everything was real. He was in a new world, one that only existed in night time television. He was in _Naruto._

"You are Mr. Bliss, correct? D-Dimitri Bliss?" She was oblivious to the rush of feelings that he had: fear, excitement, and worry. "We found your identification card in your pocket."

"Oh, uh, it's Dimitri." He shook his head to wake himself up and winced.

"Don't do that, Mr. Bliss!" Sakura's young forehead creased as she frowned.

"Just call me Dimitri. Please, Sakura let me see Ame. She's the only family I have left." Tears had begun to spring from his eyes. He needed to see was alright, the thought of losing her hurt more than any wound he could ever receive.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bl, uh, Dimitri. I can't let you in; you would distract the doctors and need all the focus they have. I will tell you as soon as you can see her."

Dimitri sat up all night, waiting to hear good news, bad news, he didn't care; he just wanted to hear _something _other than the whirring of machinery. He paced his room when he had gotten over his initial faintness. The nurse, Sakura, had brought him some food, but he had rudely refused it. He didn't want to be upset with her, she was a nice girl, probably about 14, but she stood between him and Ame.


	4. Chapter 4

Men came into his room escorted by guards and they interviewed him about his identity and past. They asked pointed, accusing questions, and normally, Dimitri would retaliate, but he was too exhausted and worried. He answered their questions as honestly as he could without sounding insane, though he hardly saw how it mattered because they were obviously psycho since they had guards and attacked defenseless people.

Thankfully, the men left after they determined him to be harmless and he fell into a fitful sleep that helped the time to pass. He was awoken by Sakura when she changed his bandage for the third time since he'd arrived at the hospital. She smiled at him, obviously hiding something, "You can visit your friend now. Ame, was it?"

Still groggy, he just nodded at her and stood. He followed her through the halls to a place buzzing with activity, the Intensive Care Unit. Immediately, he was worried by the fact she was still in this section after hours of being at the hospital. By looking into the room, he knew the only reason they allowed him to see her was because they thought she wouldn't make it through the night.

"What happened to her?" Dimitri asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. Her body was paler than normal and so fragile looking. Multiple tubes flowed liquids to and from her body. Blood was going in and blood was coming out.

A doctor came from the room to meet Dimitri, his smock covered in Ame's blood, "She had minor lacerations and a broken arm, but the main problem is that she has been poisoned. It's a very lethal dosage of a poison we have never seen before. We are working on a cure, but chances are we won't find one in time. We think she only has a few hours. Unfortunately, we need the space and she will be moved to a room as soon as possible. Don't worry; she will be given the very best care."

Throughout the doctor's speech, Dimitri's anger increased. The doctors would so easily give up helping a young girl because they need the space for their own people. He stayed with the doctor as orderlies moved Ame and her machines to another more permanent room. "Is there anything you can do?"

The doctor's expression was doubtful, but he replied, "we can keep her on blood transfusions and try to heal her as much as possible, that might buy a few years. It will be expensive and she will remain in a coma. I'm sorry for your loss, now please excuse me."

Dimitri stared after the doctor as he went to tend to his other patients, "She hasn't gone yet. I won't allow it."


	5. Chapter 5

He left the hospital to get some air and formulate an idea. Walking down the main street, he passed a giggling girl with light brown hair. She carried a puppy in her arms and appeared to be chased by a dark haired boy with maroon triangles on his cheeks. Soon he spotted Ichiraku Ramen and decided to stop for a bite to eat.

When he stepped up to the counter and took a seat, the wonderful smell of ramen wafted to his nose. He stared at the menu and tried to hold back tears as memories of the countless time Ame would convince her mom to make ramen. It was, _is _her favorite food. Dimitri wiped his tears angrily at himself, he can't give up hope.

The blonde kid next to him had a stack of bowl that he had already finished and was still eating, he suddenly leaned over to Dimitri and said, "Ichiraku ramen is the best! What are you having? I like miso the best. Hey, are you new here? I am Uzumaki Naruto, the future Ho- Are you alright?"

Dimitri looked down, this boy he recognized as Naruto reminded him so much of Ame. The stubbornness, the constant need of attention, and the babbling rants, were all traits that Ame and Naruto shared. Tears threatened to spill over again, he took a deep breath and chided himself for being a crybaby. He turned to Naruto and said, "Yes, my name is Dimitri. My cousin has been poisoned and there is no cure."

Naruto's face scrunched up in a deep in thought, semi-constipated look. After a few minutes he suggested, "Why don't you find her a demon? It should heal her, and as long as no one knows about it, she should be fine."

Dimitri stared at the kid, surprised that Naruto of all people would come up with an idea that might work. It would be impossible in his world, but he was in the world of Naruto. Demons aren't exactly as common as Inuyasha, but here they could heal their containers. "You are a genius! Thank you!"

Naruto shyly blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Hey, do you think you could tell Sakura that? You know what, you should just tell everyone." He frowned when he realized Dimitri was no longer listening, but was deep in thought. Naruto waved his hand in front of Dimitri's face trying to get his attention, "Um, hello?"

Dimitri's eyes caught sight of Naruto's waving hand and he tuned back in, "Where would I find a demon?"

Naruto shrugged, "You could ask the Hokage. I'll take you there. Come on."

The owner of the stand started to shout after them as they walked away. Naruto sheepishly emptied his pockets, but found nothing except lint. Dimitri sighed and laid his American money on the counter and rushed away before the man noticed. He brushed off Naruto's thanks and followed him to the Hokage's mansion. It was a very ornate, beautiful building with wide doors.

As they walked in and passed the secretary, the Hokage turned behind his desk and beckoned the boys through the open door. Dimitri closed the door after he entered the large office. The man was dressed in a white cloak with red designs. He appeared to be old, but looking into his eyes, Dimitri could tell he was anything but frail and quite wise.

"Hello, Naruto. How can I help you and your friend" The Hokage asked kindly. Dimitri explained his situation and mentioned Naruto's idea. "I cannot allow this journey. Finding a demon is hard enough, but finding one that won't kill you is impossible."

"Please sir. Ame is the only family I have left. I'm not asking for anyone to come with me. I just need help on finding one. I refuse to lose her. I will go out there with you or without you, but I stand a better chance with your aid." Dimitri gave a fiery argument and the old man slowly lost his resolve.

After a few moments of consideration he said, "I will help you. I will send a few Jonin with you. Meet at the gate at 6 PM. Naruto, you will join them. Your little knowledge of demons is better than nothing, but you are not allowed to engage in any form of fighting. Understood?" Naruto protested, but the Hokage ignored him, "You are dismissed. Do not be late."

Dimitri returned to Ichiraku ramen and ate his food slowly, hoping to pass the time. The clock finally showed 5:45. He headed out and found that 3 men were already at the gates. Of course, Naruto wasn't there yet and he would probably be late. To Dimitri and everyone else's surprise, Naruto arrived less than a minute later.

"Naruto? What are you doing here so early?" The silver haired man named Kakashi asked in amazement.

Naruto turned red again and answered, "This is important to Dimitri. I'm not going to ruin it for him." The group left the village gates and climbed up into the trees. Naruto said quietly so the others couldn't hear, "Don't you worry Dimitri! I'll use my demon skills to sniff out one for you. They are surprisingly common, just not the major ones like mine. Little Ame will be just fine. Believe it!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Dimitri hadn't been listening, as soon as Naruto realized this, his foot slipped from the tree branch and he fell to the forest floor, far below, "Naruto!"

One of the men, named Kino, climbed down the tree and looked through the bushes for Naruto. He heard a low growl and he turned around to see Naruto nose to nose with two glowing, yellow eyes.

He climbed up the tree and watched the eyes continue to glare at him. "Dimitri, I think I found your demon." His feet were immediately swept out from underneath him by a grey paw. He fell from the tree and felt his leg snap crying in pain. Kakashi motioned for the third man, Bato, to tend to Kino and he followed Dimitri down the tree to face the demon.

Kakashi and Dimitri ran into a clearing to find Naruto engaging in a battle with a monster-sized wolf. It was grey and had a black moon shape between its gleaming eyes. The wolf was very powerful, but it had been greatly weakened in a previous fight. Its shoulder was stained red from blood, but no wound was present. This was the demon they needed. After a short battle, the wolf fell to the ground in exhaustion. While the beast was unconscious, they picked him up and ran back to the village before the monster had time to recover.

When word reached the Hokage that they had captured a demon, he immediately sent for Gai's team. They knocked on the door after they arrived and awaited instructions. "You are to bring a girl to the land of the Waves. She is unconscious and will die if not there in less than a few hours. You are the fastest team in this village. The plan has been set in motion, you are to do your part, now pack very light and get to the hospital in an hour. Do not be late or the cost may be her life."

Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai-sensei rushed to their houses. After they had been fully packed, they all met up in front of the hospital. As soon as the group got together, Sakura walked out holding a buddle. "That must be the girl." Neji thought, "She must be light, she seems to have no problem lifting her."

Sakura gave last minute instructions, "She needs to be kept warm. She has a better chance of living the faster you get there. If you take even five minutes longer than seven hours, she will die. Ame is very important, please, do your best."

Neji grabbed the girl from the nurse with a slight blush on his face and thought, "She is so pretty. Wait, what am I thinking?"

Lee and Gai were already taking off for the gates. Neji and Tenten were not far behind them. Neji held Ame bridal style and was silent, but Tenten asked Gai, "I thought the Land of the Waves was many days away. How are we supposed to get there in less than seven hours?"

"Our youthfulness will see us through. We cannot camp. We'll take very short rests and run as fast as possible. Now, if we get attacked, Neji and Tenten will stay and fight. Lee, drop your weights and sprint Ame to the Land of Waves. The others will meet you there. Got it?" Gai asked. The students just nodded in response.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hope we don't get attacked. I don't want to give Lee a chance to hold her. What am I thinking?" Neji mentally smacked himself.

The first few hours were uneventful, but, when the destination was an hour away, a shuriken flew out of the bushes. Neji barely managed to dodge. The group stopped and stared at the bush. 4 men in black cloaks with red clouds revealed themselves, the Akatsuki. The raven-haired one, Itachi, said, "Leave the girl, or we will kill you."

The shark man, Kisame, was giggling, "Ah, he's just upset that the kid over there is holding his girlfriend."

Itachi then threatened, "Kisame, if the Leader wouldn't kill me, I would kill you."

Kisame flashed a scared look and closed his mouth, but not before adding, "But Itachi, that is what you were saying while we were waiting for them. Your exact words were, 'I will kill that Hyyuga boy. No one gets to hold her that way.'" Kisame immediately regretted saying that out loud.

Meanwhile, Neji had given Ame to Lee, glaring at him the whole time. Lee just ignored him and took off running. He had taken off his weights leaving them with Gai and was running faster than even Hyyuga's powerful eyes could see. He soon reached the village and found the temple.

The group consisting of: Dimitri, Kakashi, Bato, Kino, Naruto, and Lee, stood around a 5-pointed star with the demon and Ame in the center. The priest cut Ame's wrist causing Dimitri to flinch. Father Kotenma sliced into the demon's paw as well. Using the combined blood, he drew symbols on Ame's chest.

He listed them off as he drew them, "Innocence, kindness, love, and finally demons. We all have our own demon, some of ours are in physical forms. For example, this young man, and soon, this young woman are carriers. Young man, please come take her hand."

Naruto stepped forward and took hold of her hand. Suddenly, he realized that this wasn't the little girl he had imagined. He also noticed how pale and soft her skin was. Her hand was as smooth as silk and it had a blue hue to it. The poison had been taking its toll on her, and the blood loss hadn't helped any. Naruto then realized that this girl was truly beautiful. He hoped more than anything that she would survive this demon. He wanted the chance to befriend her; he wanted to be there for this demon carrier. No one had been there for him, but she would never feel that crushing loneliness. Little did he know, she already does.

Father Kotenma took Ame's other hand and closed his eyes in prayer to the Great Kami. He pleaded with her for Ame's soul and to heal her body using the demon as a sacrifice. Though the bodies showed no change, the men could feel something in the air. Something that made the hair on their necks to stand up and gave them shivers down their spines.

Unbeknownst to the shinobi and priest, in heaven, the Great Kami was holding council between the wolf demon, Michelangelo, and the young human, Ame. Both stood before her, hearing the priests pleading. Ame argued against it, unwilling to take a life for her own. The demon was confused by this. Humans only liked to kill. He couldn't understand her peaceful ways.

"Kami, I cannot allow them to harm this creature. No life is more important than any other. Please spare him." Ame begged.

Kami did not answer, but smiled upon the girl then listened to the demon's argument.

"What do you know of life? You are only a foolish child. Should you not want to live for yourself? For your family? Why throw away such promise for a creature destined for darkness such as myself." Michelangelo had begun to respect this girl; she was wise beyond her years. He had decided she deserved to live.

Ame answered sadly, "I have little faith in myself. I know I will succumb to the darkness in my heart one day, but until then I will live my life as it is planned. If I am to die today, then so be it. My family is long dead. The only surviving member is that dark haired man standing next to me."

Kami stood, she had made her decision, "You both have compelling arguments, but I have known the outcome of this, even before it began. Ame, you will absorb Michelangelo. He is the one who will help you defeat the darkness in your heart and find peace. He too has lost his family recently, from human hunters. You shall find solace in each other. You are my chosen ones." She had begun to fade and both Ame and Michelangelo grew drowsy. They found themselves lying upon a grassy hill.

On Earth, more physical changes had begun. A bright light absorbed the two bodies and grew even brighter. Everyone shielded their eyes, but the brightness was still too much. It brought them to their knees in pain, yet filled them with happiness. Almost as suddenly as it began, it ended. The group stood and rubbed their eyes to clear their vision. When they were finally able to see, they noticed there as only one body. One with ears and a bushy tail, but it was not the wolf. Ame had become something different, something special.

Her hair had reverted to its original pale, white blonde color. More than the sudden hair change, two little wolf ears had taken their place on her head. A fluffy white and black tail had grown from her lower back. A black crescent moon took its place between her yellow eyes. Tattooed wings had appeared on her back, the mark of Kami's chosen one.


	8. Chapter 8

Ame stood, eyes glowing and cuts healing, and ran into Dimitri's arms. "I missed you so much" He whispered into Ame's ear. Ame sat holding her older cousin and drying his tears. "Ame, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go alone. I should have believed in the magic like you did."

"No, it wasn't. I don't know what happened. I just know I fell and woke up here." She answered in a quiet voice. "Don't worry. Dimitri, I saw all you did for me while I was with Kami. She is very proud of you. I am her chosen one, bound by her hand to Michelangelo, a wolf demon. We have quite a destiny in front of us. Thank you for not giving up on me."

Dimitri looked at her beautiful smile, the one he was afraid to never see again. "What happened? Who poisoned you?"

Ame's face scrunched up as she struggled to remember, "After I fell in the well, I blacked out. I woke up in the forest and found you unconscious. I decided to stay with you until you woke up, but I heard noises in the bush. I didn't react to try to ignore it, but then a voice said 'Hey, Itachi. How  
>about that one for you?' and another voice, I assume Itachi, said, 'Yes she will do quite nicely, but we have to kill that boyfriend of hers.' Then, a Kisame and Itachi, threw poisoned needles at you. I stepped in front of you to protect you without thinking. You see, all of this is my fault."<p>

Dimitri said nothing, but the way he embraced her tightly said everything that words couldn't. _I missed you. _She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to pick her up, "Let's go home."

Ame looked down, "Where? We have no home."

Naruto smiled and put his hand on her arm, "You two will always have a home with me." The smile he received in thanks made his day. It lit up her face and went straight to her eyes.

"Dimitri, where are we?" Ame asked the question that he didn't know how to answer. Where were they? They might be unconscious at the bottom of a well with a very vivid dream, or they could be dead. They might even really be in the Naruto World. "The Land of the Waves. I think we are going to move to Konoha to be with my new friend Naruto. Naruto, this is Ame. Ame, this is Naruto."

Ame smiled at Naruto and grabbed his hand, "It's very nice to meet you Naruto. I look forward to being great friends."

The group had grown since the journey began, but that only added to the joy the members felt. Neji, Tenten, and Gai-sensei had joined the others as Lee, Naruto, Dimitri, Ame, Kakashi, Bato, and Kino left the village gates.

"What happened after I left?" asked Lee. He had been worrying about his teammates and hero. "Did you find who tried to take Ame?" He put his hand on her shoulder in a protective gesture.

Gai locked eyes with the other Jonin and paused. Clearly, this was not a question he wished to answer. Finally, he broke the tense silence by answering, "They were two members of the infamous Akatsuki. One was a traitor from our own village." Gasps filled the air, but he distracted them with his bright smile, "Don't worry, their youthfulness is lacking. They won't come near us again." The light-hearted in the group immediately brightened, but the adults, Neji, and Dimitri were still worried about a surprise attack.

Kakashi ordered the ninjas to construct camp. "Gai and his students are exhausted. They need to tend to their wounds and make sure they haven't been poisoned." Everyone nodded in agreement; it had been a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

The ninjas set up camp, Ame had tried to help, but her clumsiness repeatedly got in her way. She tripped over a tree root and the tent she had been constructing collapsed on her. Normally, the hidden leaf wouldn't bother with tents, but in the Land of the Waves it rains quite often and no one wanted to become ill.

Ame gave up on the tent and left Tenten to construct it alone. She headed to the tent Naruto was working on and found that he had been having trouble too. She laughed and held the tent for him. After they finished, she held out her fist. Naruto looked at it confused.

"When someone holds out there fist, you touch theirs with yours, like so." She demonstrated by grabbing his hand and making it a fist and gently touching hers to it. She smiled and added, "Wonder Twin powers activate."

Naruto laughed in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"I just like to say it. They were one of my favorite superhero teams growing up. The Wonder Twins would fist bump, what I just showed you, and it would activate their shape shifting powers. They are kind of like the ninjas of where I come from, but they were just stories." Ame explained, but added in her head, 'Then again, Naruto was just a story too.'

Naruto held out his fist and Ame bumped it with hers while smiling. They both yelled, "WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE!" The two laughed and headed towards Dimitri who was attempting to wrap Kino's broken leg.

Ame dismissed him and smiled at Kino, "Don't you worry, sir. I'll have you all wrapped up in a minute." She put her hand to his leg and realigned it as best she could. She flinched at his screams and bit her lip. Her new fangs tore into her lip and a small stream of blood dripped down her chin and onto the snapped bone.

Instantly the man quieted, the pain had disappeared and he watched as his bone began to join back together. Ame's eyes widened and she almost dropped his leg in surprise, but she shook it off and wrapped the wound.

Later that night, after Neji and Tenten had gone fishing, the group sat around the fire. Ame noticed that Neji had been avoiding her all night, but she figured that it was due to his pride. No one wanted to be friends with a demon. She knew that from watching Naruto's life unfold.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, the group set off and made it to Konoha by midday. Ame had pulled the hood up on Dimitri's jacket to hide her ears and used Dimitri's belt to hide her tail from the townspeople. As they walked through the center of town, Ame and Dimitri were getting strange glances from the passersby. Dimitri shrunk from the attention, but Ame simply smiled and waved at everyone. Finally, they made it to the Hokage's building. The cousins dismissed their escorts after making plans to meet up at Ichiraku Ramen afterwards.

Ame lead the way inside and met up with the secretary. "Hello. My name is Ame Holmes and this is my cousin, Dimitri Bliss. We need to see the Hokage as soon as possible please." She smiled at the young lady to show that there was no rush. The woman smiled back and motioned them in.

The Hokage was sitting in his throne reading scrolls as the pair approached him. Ame bowed in respect and Dimitri followed suit, quickly realizing how disrespectful he had been during his previous visit. Sarutobi, the Hokage, looked up and smiled, "This must be Ame. I see your little plan worked. What a fine young lady you are."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Ame said shyly, blushing from his praise. "Sir, I hate to ask more of you, but is there any way we could rent a house here in the village. We don't have any money yet, but we plan on getting jobs as soon as we can."

The Hokage lifted his hand, silencing her. "I understand your position," he began, "But there is no available space right now." He saw the disappointment on their faces and felt compassion for them. "I will, however, allow you to find temporary homes with residents here in the village until something opens up."

Ame, unable to control her happiness, rushed up and hugged the old man, unknowingly knocking off her hood. Sarutobi smiled at Ame's antics, but it soon dropped from his face as he took in her ears and mark.

"My dear child..." He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He hadn't been prepared for something like this. To his dismay, he heard a snapping sound and a fluffy tail appeared at the edge of her hospital gown. The belt had broken and her carefully tucked away tail began to swish as if by its own accord. "I think we need to find a way to hide those. People do not take kindly to demon carriers."

Ame nodded, "Until we find a way to keep them hidden, I will say it is an experimental jutsu."

Sarutobi nodded, his eyes glued to her hypnotic tail. He shook his head to clear his mind then dismissed the pair. He chuckled to himself, "This has certainly gotten interesting."


End file.
